1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pool table system for use in connection in playing a game such as pool and has particular utility in connection with providing means to add additional pockets to the playing surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pool tables with different configurations is known in the prior art. Some patents describe unconventional table configurations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,157,662 to McCoy et al described an L-shaped billiard table. U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,141 to Cartee described a pool table with 16 pockets. U.S. Pat. No. D661,760S described a dodecagonal table with six pockets. U.S. Pat. No. D653,297S described a cruciform billiard table. U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,788 to Gill et al described a hexagonal table. Other patents describe tables where part of the table is convertible. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,959,515 to Cruz described a table convertible from a rectangular to circular playing surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,140 to Pappas described a table with movable rails. U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,147B2 to Shih described an easily assembling structure for a billiard table.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pool table system easily convertible to numerous shapes and sizes.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved pool table configuration system.